


five hundred twenty-five thousand

by ascendedGodhead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Developing Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, No Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascendedGodhead/pseuds/ascendedGodhead
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 4





	five hundred twenty-five thousand

Всё начинается три месяца назад, когда ты пожимаешь руку своему новообретенному соседу по квартире.  
Он говорит: смотри, короче, про: я тихий, не устраиваю вечеринки, умею вызывать клининг. Контра: моя еда занимает всю кухню, грозится атаковать прибрежные территории и установить автономию, ну и, - его голос падает, - я фрилансер. И все. Никаких подработок в кофейне. Сейчас у меня точно есть на три месяца аренды, а дальше...Короче, я пойму, если тебе такое не ок.  
\- Не, - говоришь ты, потому что твои эстетические предпочтения уже давно раскидали про-контра: он тебе симпатичен, это бывает редко, и переменить мнение тебя заставила бы разве что любовь к тушению кимчи 24/7. Ты осознаешь, что он так и стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и, наверное, ждет от тебя более определенного ответа.  
\- Можешь въезжать хоть сегодня, - говоришь ты, - Отдашь ренту за месяц вперед, а дальше разберемся.  
Он улыбается, и ты понимаешь, что ему можно простить даже жареную селедку.  
×  
Ты спохватываешься, что не предупредил его о классическом правиле дверной ручки, когда он заканчивает (с твоей небольшой помощью) затаскивать свои немногочисленные вещи в комнату.  
\- Забей, чел, это все равно не в моем стиле, - отмахивается он, оттягивая воротник футболки и дуя под него. - Ну или нечасто. Я вообще не люблю трахаться дома, это ж все утро насмарку, ни выспаться, ни поработать, потому что давать леди деньги на такси и говорить «пиздуй милая» за гранью даже моей пониженной социальной ответственности.  
Ты усмехаешься. И смотришь на его ключицы.  
\- Я так делал без напоминаний. Может, с парнями проще в этом смысле.  
Легкий изящный камин-аут привычно вызывает у тебя небольшое напряжение в животе.  
Дэйв говорит, полуулыбаясь:  
\- Наверное. Выпьешь со мной пива?  
Что ж, он умеет не отвечать на незаданные вопросы.  
Ты, конечно же, соглашаешься.  
×  
Он нравится тебе. Не как сосед, хотя он спалил пиццу и любит тратить всю горячую воду, зато он варит на тебя лишнюю чашку кофе, ни словом не комментируя твои предпочтения в области его температуры, и действительно очень тихий, он напевает под нос, когда моет посуду, он спрашивает, заказать ли тебе еду. И все это на самом деле абсолютно неважно, потому что ты чувствуешь себя дома, когда вечером видишь устроившегося в гостиной с ноутбуком Дэйва, или когда он стучится в без того открытую дверь твоей комнаты, чтобы привлечь твое внимание, и то, как вы все чаще проводите вечера вместе, потому что обсуждаете все подряд, и еще то, как он однажды снял очки, чтобы потереть глаза кулаками, как ребенок, и веки у него были воспаленные и опухшие, и ты просто взял его за плечо и сказал идти спать, и он привалился к тебе на секунду, выдав только "Мммммм".  
×  
TT: Он идеален настолько, что это вызывает у меня паранойю. Я жду, когда в дверь вломится ФБР и скажет, что он выебал и расчленил трёх детишек вместе с их питомцами.  
TG: дирки почму ты не модешь просто насаждаться  
TG: *наслаждаться  
TG: лол  
TG: я хочу с ним познакомиться ;)  
TT: Я как раз собираюсь позвать его с нами в боулинг.  
Ты хочешь думать, что спасаешь его от одиночества, потому что его еженедельные или чаще разговоры в скайпе явно не спасают его от отсутствия общения. Он выглядит более тревожным и усталым, и ты слышишь, как вымученно он смеется в ответ на реплики своего друга, который так напоминает тебе Джейка, что приходится подавлять иррациональную неприязнь. Когда ты спрашиваешь Дэйва, все ли в порядке, он разражается непривычно длинным и путаным монологом о том, как все изменилось – сначала, когда они разъехались с друзьями, потом, когда у них появились постоянные партнеры.  
\- …и вот сейчас Джон завел новую девушку, а я сижу и тупо думаю одну мысль: «я вообще с тем же человеком разговариваю»?  
Ты придвигаешься к нему ближе, и он снова снимает очки. Сжимает переносицу.  
\- Никогда не думал, что окажусь тем самым одиночкой среди парочек.  
Он смотрит в пол, сцепив руки и сгорбившись.  
\- Бля, звучит так, как будто я завидую. На самом деле просто не понимаю. Может, я просто не вписываюсь в формат.  
Ты кладешь руку на его плечо, не давая углубиться в печальные размышления.  
\- Я знаю, куда ты точно впишешься. Обещаю, что парочек не будет.  
Он вскидывает голову, и как-то само получается, что ты говоришь о вашем бермудском четырехугольнике отношений полвечера, пока Дэйв не подытоживает:  
\- То есть, вы все отчаянно хотели романтических отношений, как школьницы перед выпускным, попробовали, неоднократно разъебались, и теперь просто хотите иногда вместе зависать?  
\- Примерно так оно и есть.  
\- Взрослая жизнь отстой. Я-то думал, что буду просыпаться на шелковом белье, брюнетка справа, рыженькая слева, и они спорят о том, кто же позаботится о моем утреннем стояке, пока я пью свой кофе за чтением биржевых сводок.  
\- А у тебя ни стояка, ни вкладов, а шелковое белье - одна сплошная наебка и скользит.  
\- Точно. Пиздец, этого в школе на профориентации не рассказывали.  
\- А кем ты хотел стать в школе, кстати?  
Дэйв прыскает, почти стекая с дивана на пол.  
\- Кассиром. Потому что им все деньги дают.  
Ты присоединяешься к его смеху.  
×  
Оказывается, что он не умеет играть в боулинг, и ты с удовольствием вовлекаешься в обучение. Дэйв довольно ловкий, и схватывает на лету, и тебе нравится смотреть на него, и трогать - он не отстраняется, и ты почти уверен, что один раз он прижимается к тебе, но потом ты отходишь освежиться и замечаешь его в компании Джейн, активно жестикулирующего и громко что-то доказывающего.  
\- Ди-страй, теперь ты просто обязан брать его с собой, - негромко сообщает тебе Рокси, обнимая тебя за талию, - Наконец-то кто-то не голубой, как майское небо.  
Ты пожимаешь плечами. Тяжёлое чувство ворочается в груди.  
×  
Зима приходит незаметно и мягко, ты все чаще теряешься во времени, в темноте за окнами, в повисшей недосказанности. У вас все так же: работа, порция кофе, китайская еда по средам, тайская по пятницам.  
Все твои ресурсы уходят на новую идею (потому что ты так хочешь), ты пишешь и пишешь код, загоняешь бесконечные потоки данных и прогоняешь одни и те же тесты снова и снова, удаляешь код, повторяешь снова, и ты не уверен, что заметил бы, если бы Дэйв сжёг твою квартиру и потрахался бы на обломках с Лалонд и Крокер сразу (потому что ты очень хочешь себя в этом убедить).  
Но Дэйв скребется в твою дверь, стучит, скребется снова.  
\- Чел, скажи, что ты там не умер, я не хочу вызывать копов, у меня детская травма.  
Ты открываешь дверь. В коридоре темно, и огоньки гирлянды отражаются в очках Дэйва. Он расслабляется, глядя на тебя, вечно сжатые губы изгибаются.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он делает шаг к тебе, говорит каким-то другим голосом:  
Реклама:

\- Я реально волновался.  
Он целует тебя, и ты, оглушенный, сжимаешь его в руках.  
×  
Первый скандал случается в феврале. Дэйв измотан настолько, что твой элементарный вопрос о плате за электричество вызывает в нем взрыв ярости, которую ты не понимаешь, но злишься сам, и вот ты уже хочешь взять его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть.  
\- Блядь, Дэйв, обязательно надо устроить из этого драму? Не заплатил и ладно, разберемся, зачем так истерить?  
\- Да не в этом дело, блин! Просто я и так не заработал нихуя и должен тебе уже за два месяца, и еще с этим разобраться забыл...  
\- Дэйв.  
Он отворачивается, но ты обнимаешь его.  
\- Детка, ты мне ничего не должен. Правда. Прекрати думать про ренту, вообще про долги, мы же живём вместе, я люблю тебя, Дэйв.  
Это первый раз, когда ты произносишь эти слова вслух.  
Он плачет в твоё плечо, пока ты успокаиваешь его, и целуешь в висок, и просишь передохнуть, потому что конец света не настанет, если он не пойдет завтра на работу.  
Этот вечер заканчивается, как и всегда, в твоей постели, и Дэйв обнимает тебя.  
Ты так сильно хочешь видеть его счастливым и беззаботным.  
×  
В мае твое приложение выстреливает сотнями-тысячами-первым миллионом загрузок. Ты неверяще смотришь на цифры; потом - на цифры банковского счета, Дэйв присвистывает у тебя над плечом:  
\- Нихуя себе, чел, я, конечно верил в тебя, но юзеры что, швыряли в экран всю зарплату?  
Вместо ответа ты целуешь его, усаживая на свои колени. Потом он долго светит засосами и шутит, что деньги тебя заводят больше, чем он, и ты доказываешь, что это не так. Ты не можешь отказать себе в удовольствии купить ему полный комплект профессиональной фототехники, и ты счастлив, когда видишь, как он берет объективы один за другим дрожащими пальцами с выражением полного блаженства на лице.  
\- Дирк, я…ущипни меня, чтобы я поверил, что не проснусь сейчас на проссаном матрасе в трейлере. Где ты его нашёл?  
Ты пожимаешь плечами, словно и не перерывал весь интернет в поисках снятой с производства модели.  
×  
В сентябре вас обоих ждёт побережье. Ты учишь Дэйва отличать сорта вина и вы впервые пробуете устриц, соглашаясь, что они отстой. Ты смотришь, как Дэйв смотрит на сыр. Вы жадно, словно впервые, трахаетесь, прерываясь только на заказ шампанского и еды в номер, и ты целуешь его, совершенно пьяного и восхитительно обнажённого, прижимая к перилам балкона.  
×  
В ноябре Дэйв ввязывается в некоммерческий проект и пропадает в нём. Ты радуешься за него, и ты счастлив видеть, что ему не приходится тратить время на дизайн безвкусной хуйни для людей с претензиями, но когда ты смотришь на его сэлфи вместо него во плоти, тебе неуютно. Ты однажды заходишь к нему на работу, чтобы увидеть, как его улыбка блекнет при твоём появлении, и парень с взъерошенными волосами в сером свитере хмыкает, глядя на вас обоих, а потом уходит без комментариев, оставив вам тишину и запах дешёвого приторного кофе.  
Дэйв слезает со стола, на котором сидел, заключает тебя в крепкие объятия и глухо говорит "Хэй" в твою грудь.  
×  
Вы снова встречаете Рождество вместе; вечеринка с друзьями, перелет в ЛА, кадры меняются с такой частотой, что ты не воспринимаешь происходящее. Дэйв рядом почти каждую секунду, ты обнимаешь его, как маленькая потерянная коала, и однажды не можешь заснуть до четырех утра, думая о том, что он - абсолютно другой человек, изначально посторонний, непонятный, иной - выбрал быть с тобой, и ты прижимаешь его к себе, пока он не просыпается.  
В отместку он снимает тебя днем и ставит на заставку фото, где ты пускаешь слюни на подушку.  
×  
В марте тебе предлагает коллаб компания, делающая системы умных домов. Они хотят запускать твое приложение к новому учебному году на портативном девайсе, ты сдаешь им в аренду свое детище и требуешь участия в проекте, ты выбираешь голос для озвучки и некоторые ходы пиар-кампании, и вот уже июль, и очередная версия их колонки уже красуется на баннерах.  
Ты регулярно усмехаешься, представляя себе какое-нибудь интервью с тобой, как с разработчиком: «Ага, я создал ИИ-репетитора на основе твиттер-тредов и реддита с щепоткой вики».  
У тебя болит голова от недосыпа и передозировки кофеина.  
Все это время Дэйв рядом с тобой, он говорит как-то, складывая твою чистую толстовку: тебе нужна поддержка, как никогда, и я рад, что могу помочь чем-то. У тебя ноет сердце, когда он целует тебя в висок и вкладывает в ладонь блистер с таблетками.  
×  
В августе ты снова погружаешься в разработку, учтя предыдущие ошибки и горя желанием сделать новые. Следующий прототип не предназначен для продажи, он - твой несмышленый ребёнок, которому ты скармливаешь бесконечные потоки информации и наблюдаешь, как он растёт.  
Часть его алгоритмов уходят в очередное приложение-собеседника, неплохо имитирующее дружбу и мысленную деятельность, во всяком случае, успешнее многих живых людей. И он точно умеет слушать.  
Ты всегда думаешь о нем именно так. Дэйв шутит, что скоро ты начнёшь играть с ним в бейсбол и ездить на рыбалку.  
В том же августе к искусственному интеллекту твоего сына проявляет интерес команда ученых: психология, неврология, психиатрия, и они предлагают сотрудничество.  
Если быть совсем честным, ты бы мог в одиночку сделать из ИИ идеального помощника, но ты решаешь, что ему пора выходить в люди. Тебе приходится делать то же самое, регулируя как юридические вопросы, так и проблемы сырого кода, и ты даже работаешь в офисе, но результат окупается. Не столько деньгами, потому что ты все ещё не потратил все накопленное на дом с бассейном или подобную херню, сколько признанием.  
То, что ты создал, действительно способно помогать кому-то.  
×  
Ты коммитишь в отдельную ветку версий ту, которая была обучена на всех твоих диалогах.  
Ты ждёшь сообщений от Рокс, Джейн, да хоть того парня, который тестирует бету, но вместо этого тебе пишет Дэйв - из соседней комнаты.  
TG [2]: мб к учебе вернуться  
TG [2]: не знаю  
TG [2]: вроде ходить на курсы бариста было неплохо  
TG [2]: стряхнули ржавчину с моих мозгов  
TG [2]: обнаружили какую-то моторику  
TG [2]: и тебе нравится когда я рисую всякую хрень на кофе  
TG [2]: но полноценный прям дизайн  
TG [2]: не смешите  
TG [2]: слишком трудно до свидания  
TT: Почему ты так считаешь?  
TG [2]: потому что все мои новаторские идеи вторичны как пакеты из бумажных отходов  
TG [2]: и это видно любому кто не ебется в глаза  
TT: Жаль, что ты так считаешь. Я уверен, если ты попробуешь, у тебя всё получится.  
TG [2]: ага просто я не хочу ничего пробовать  
Ты морщишься; это надо немедленно исправлять.  
×  
Когда тебе приходит в голову акцентировать внимание на поддержке ЛГБТ-сообщества (ты чудом не упускаешь эту мысль из своей головы, жуя тост и проглатывая кофе, потому что Дэйв требует, чтобы ты ел), ты ещё не представляешь масштабов, до которых она разрастется.  
Скандалы в твиттере, поддержка там же, кто-то пишет тред о тебе, христианское сообщество осуждает тебя, ИИ, геев и психологию, кто-то пытается взломать твой акк, кто-то внезапно обнаруживает, что ты гей - ты и не скрывал, но никогда и не выкладывал снимки с радужным флагом в свой инстаграм, потому что ты удалил его в 22, после фиолетового периода жизни и творчества.  
Реклама:

В общем, когда с тобой (с вами) хочет снять мини-сюжет какая-то пробивная девица, ты уже не удивляешься.  
×  
Дэйв негромко смеется, и говорит: о, мы сначала съехались, а потом начали встречаться, это очень удобно, такой тестовый период.  
Журналистка широко улыбается.  
Ты смотришь, как двигаются губы Дэйва.  
Два года вместе. Никаких измен. Минимум ссор. Никакой притирки, никакой лжи, никаких драматических уходов с хлопаньем дверью. Вы вернётесь домой, и он будет рядом всегда, надежный и стабильный.  
Когда микрофон и фокус возвращаются к тебе, ты спрашиваешь, становясь на одно колено, потому что ты все-таки старомоден и романтичен:  
\- Дэйв, ты выйдешь за меня?  
\- Господи, Дирк, - его слабый голос усилен петличкой, - да. Да, конечно.  
Аудитория и съемочная команда восторженно аплодируют.  
×  
\- Всем пино гриджо, заебали, - бормочет Дэйв, держа телефон плечом у уха. - Нет, Джулия, это я не вам. Это я миру. Давайте вы поищете замену и перезвоните, и все будет хорошо, ага, спасибо.  
Технически, организацией вашей свадьбы занимаются специально обученные люди. Практически - Дэйв, потому что ты сказал, что если они достанут тебя с ещё хоть одним идиотским вопросом, ты за себя не отвечаешь.  
Дэйв вздыхает, кладя телефон экраном вниз, и смотрит на тебя.  
\- Просто пришёл узнать, как ты.  
\- Всё хорошо, - говорит он слегка рассеянно, - в рамках нормы долбоебизма.  
\- Не обнимешь?  
Дэйв встаёт; кукла, дернутая за ниточки.


End file.
